Kris Wu
See also: His KProfile and EXO Wiki Page ) Guangzhou, Guangdong, China |english_name = |education = Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School |occupation = Singer-songwriter Actor Model |years_active = 2012-present |agency = SM Entertainment |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = 吴亦凡 (Wu Yifan) 李嘉恒 (Li Jiaheng) |traditional_chinese = 吳亦凡 (Wu Yifan) 李嘉恆 (Li Jiaheng) |thai_script = |signature = Kris Wu Signature.png }} Wu Yi Fan (吴亦凡; born November 6, 1990), known professionally as Kris Wu, is a Chinese-born Canadian actor, singer, and model. He is a former member of South Korean-Chinese boy band EXO and its subgroup EXO-M under SM Entertainment. Wu is active as a solo artist and actor in China and has starred in several #1 box office hits including Mr. Six (2015) and Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back (2017), which are among the highest-grossing Chinese films of all time in China. He made his Hollywood debut in XXX: Return of Xander Cage (2017). Early life Wu was born Li Jiaheng (李嘉恒; Lǐ Jiāhéng); his legal Chinese name was later changed to Wu Yi Fan (吴亦凡; 吴亦凡; Wú Yìfán). He was born and raised in Guangzhou, Guangdong. At the age of 10, he moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, with his mother. He returned to China at the age of 11 and attended Guangzhou No. 7 Middle School for a brief period, after which he and his mother went back to Vancouver, where he attended Point Grey Secondary School and Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School. At the age of 18, Wu auditioned for SM Entertainment's Canadian global auditions, which were held in Vancouver; after passing the auditions, he became a trainee for the company and was offered a role in Exo in 2012. Career 2012–2014: Debut with Exo Main Article: EXO On 17 February 2012, Wu was introduced as the eleventh member of EXO. In April 2012, EXO made their debut and quickly became one of the most popular K-pop groups in South Korea and internationally, achieving commercial success with their studio album XOXO and their hit song "Growl" in 2013. The album became the first album by a Korea-based artist in twelve years to sell over one million copies, and is the 12th best selling album of all time in Korea. Before leaving the group, Wu was featured on EXO's Overdose album, which was released in May 2014 and became the best selling album of 2014 in South Korea. 2014–2016: Solo debut and other activities Wu released "Time Boils the Rain" as part of the soundtrack for the Chinese box office hit Tiny Times 3 in July 2014. That year, he became the youngest celebrity to have a wax figure at Madame Tussauds Shanghai and was named "Newcomer of the Year" by Esquire China. Wu made his film debut in Somewhere Only We Know, directed by Xu Jinglei. The film was released on February 14, 2015 and debuted at No.1 on the Chinese box office, grossing US$37.81 million in six days following its release. He won the "Best Newcomer Award" at the 3rd China International Film Festival London for his performance. He then starred in his second film Mr. Six, which closed at the Venice Film Festiva]. The film was a box office hit, grossing over US$137 million and becoming one of the highest-grossing films in China. The same year, Wu starred alongside Liu Yifei in So Young 2: Never Gone and romance melodrama Sweet Sixteen. He won the "Newcomer with the Most Media Attention" award at the Shanghai International Film Festival and "Best Actor" at the Gold Crane Award for his performance. Wu also starred in the blockbuster fantasy film L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties, directed and written by Guo Jingming. 2017–present: International appearances and Antares Wu made his runway debut at Burberry's Fall 2016 Men's Show in London. He also took part in the 2016 NBA All-Star Game as a member of Team Canada, coached by Drake. In January 2017, Wu made his US film debut in D. J. Caruso's XXX: Return of Xander Cage. He released the single "Juice", featuring Vin Diesel in the music video, as part of the soundtrack on January 19 . Wu then starred in Stephen Chow's film, Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back, playing Tang Sanzang. In February 2017, Wu represented China at the 59th Annual Grammy Awards ceremony in Los Angeles. The same month, Wu accepted his second invitation to play in the 2017 NBA All-Star Game in New Orleans. Forbes listed Wu their 30 Under 30 Asia 2017 list which comprises 30 influential people under 30 years old who have made substantial effect in their fields. In July 2017, Wu co-starred in Luc Besson's science fiction film Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets. In October 2017, Wu released "Deserve", featuring U.S rapper Travis Scott. Upon its release, "Deserve" placed No. 1 on the US iTunes chart, making Wu the only Chinese artist to achieve the feat. At the end of 2017, Wu released a single, "B.M.". Kris released another single, "Miss You" featuring Zhao Liying on Christmas Day 2017. The music video was released on December 28. Wu starred in the 2018 Hong Kong-made action thriller Europe Raiders, alongside Tony Leung Chiu-Wai. As of April 2018, future music from Wu will be released internationally, excluding Japan and Korea, through a partnership of Universal Music China, Interscope in the US and Island Records in the UK Wu's debut album Antares featuring the 2018 singles "Like That" and "Freedom" (featuring Jhené Aiko) was released on November 2, 2018. Personal life Wu can speak four languages: Mandarin, Cantonese, English, and Korean. In August 2019, during the 2019 Hong Kong protests, Wu shared photos of the Chinese flag accompanied by the hashtags "the Chinese national flag has 1.4 billion flag bearers" and "I am a flag bearer" on his official Weibo account. Endorsements and ambassadorship In 2015, Wu became the youth ambassador for the 3rd Silk Road International Film Festival in Xian. In 2016, he became the first endorser for Mixxtail. Mercedes-Benz chose Wu as their brand ambassador in China for their Smart division and introduced the limited edition "Kris Wu Edition" smart. Wu has also been made the global ambassador for I.T Cashback Card under American Express Hong Kong. The brand made him chief design advisor and the face of their latest in-house brand, Under Garden. He designed the lookbook for the latest collection. Burberry chose Wu as their global ambassador in 2016, making him the first non-British as well as the first Asian person to be the face of the brand. It was reported that Burberry experienced a growth in sales and awareness with Chinese shoppers thanks to Kris' campaign. Wu made his international debut as the brand ambassador of BVLGARI at 2017 Baselworld. Philanthropy In June 2014, Wu joined Heart Ali, a project started by Fan Bingbing and Chen Lizhi (the general manager of Beijing Maite Media). The charity project is aimed at helping children suffering from congenital heart defects in Ngari Prefecture in Tibet. On January 21, 2016, he launched his own charity project called Extraordinary Honorary Court (不凡荣誉球场), a collaboration project with Sina, Weibo Sports, and Weibo Charity. The goal is to spread basketball in middle schools in China to encourage all basketball-loving youth to continue their dreams of pursuing this sport. Wu was also announced as the ambassador for China's Jr. NBA program and is part of the program's mentor group. SM Entertainment lawsuit On May 15, 2014, Wu filed a lawsuit against the agency to terminate his contract. SM Entertainment claimed to be completely taken aback despite having dealt with several disputes regarding their contracts in the past. On July 30, 2015, SM Entertainment filed a lawsuit against Wu and the Chinese companies working with him at the Beijing court, stating that "these activities have infringed the rights of the EXO members and SM, and have caused great financial harm to us and our partners. This is not only an abuse of the system, but also an unethical move that has betrayed the trust of this company and the other members." The following day, Wu released a statement defending himself stating that S.M. Entertainment had made him leave the group for several months and that SM Entertainment's way of mistreating and neglecting their artists resulted in serious health issues: he had to take medication to be able to work from July 2013 to January 2014, when he was diagnosed with myocarditis. A settlement was reached that he will be under their management in only Korea and Japan. Filmography Film Variety show Discography See also: EXO (Discography) Album Singles Other songs Production credits Awards and nominations External Links *Official Website *Instagram *Twitter *Facebook *Weibo *YouTube Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 187 cm (6'1") *'Weight:' 73 kg (160 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Scorpio *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Personality:' social *'Nicknames:' Weibo King *'Position:' Main Rapper, Leader (EXO-M), Vocalist *'Super Power (Badge):' Flight (Dragon) *'Education:' *Kris' birth name is Li Jiaheng and his name was changed to Wu Yifan for personal reasons. *His parents split when he was still a baby and he never met his biological father. He has no interest in connecting with his father. *At the age of 10, he moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada with his mother. *He is the youngest celebrity to have a wax statue in Madame Tussauds Shanghai. *He is the first Chinese artist to hit #1 on iTunes. |-| Career= *Kris Wu got scouted through SM Entertainment's Canadian Global Auditions. *He moved to South Korea in January 2008 to become a SM trainee. *Kris translated the English subtitles for EXO's Korean showcases. *In May 2015, he was invited to the Met Gala. Chen Kun and he were the first Chinese actors to attend the event. **According to InStyle, he was the 4th most tweeted about celebrity at the Met Gala after Justin Bieber, Rihanna, and Beyoncé. *Kris was ranked 75th on TC Candler's "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018". |-| Miscellaneous= *He is fluent in 4 languages: English, Cantonese, Mandarin, and Korean. *Kris likes playing basketball. He was the captain of his school's basketball team when he was 15. *He is bad at saying sweet things. *He helped EXO with their fashion decisions and shopping. *According to Luhan, Kris mixes languages when talking in his sleep. *Because Luhan used to force Kris to watch soccer games, Kris purposely used to annoy Luhan by supporting the opposite team. *Luhan once accidentally set the kitchen on fire and blamed Kris. *Kris loved singing in the dorms. While Luhan would laugh at him, Tao would enjoy listening to him. *Because Tao and Kris were really close, fans started shipping the two. Subsequently, Kris became weirded out and kept his distance to Tao. *His shoe size is 12. *He has a driver's license. *He fell in love with hip hop due to basketball. *He travels a lot and has residences in Beijing, Shanghai, and Los Angeles. *Kris' ideal type is a woman who is kind, knows how to cook, is filial, and can take care of people. Gallery Kris Wu.png Kris Wu Signature.png|Kris Wu's signature Category:CActor Category:Kris Wu Studio Category:SM Entertainment Category:Kris Wu